Conventionally, there has been a DC-DC converter which is capable of generating a PWM signal having a pulse width depending on an output voltage by modulating a reference voltage into a triangular wave or the like to generate a reference signal, and then comparing the reference signal and a feedback signal, which is based on an output voltage, with each other.
In the DC-DC converter, a driver switching is performed depending on a frequency of the reference signal. As a result, the DC-DC converter will consume more power due to losses created during switching.